Prologue: The New Kid (GPH)
Author Note / Intreduction Hello reader. Welcome to the brand new Gitz Pit Highschool! Unfortunately, the old creator is too much stress to continue with the main story, but luckily he'll be continuing on with the side sorry! To be honest, most of us have not red the other chapters of this sorry, so this is a reboot of the sorry. The old creator is my friend and he is told me about story, so I will try my best to repliciate sorry. BUT THAT IS NOT ALL!! There are more of my friend here! And we will all be writing sorry. I did help friend work on last story. Disclammer: None of us speak engish very well. Part 1 (Steven) It was a very crispy day at Tubba's manishen. And then Tubba's Phil man alarm clock is startt to buzz like bee. "Wake up," say alarm clock "or you will be late to school again." "Oh no!" yelp Tubba "If I am late again, I will be expele!" and tubba fastedly put on his cloths. He ran like a man running away from a cereal killer. Tubba grab fridge and ate the breakfast food brekFAST. "Have a good day at school toady sugar honey" say Tubba's Mom. "Shut up Mom i am a adult now" and Tubba walked ran out the door. and hit mom in face. On way to school, Tubba blumps into someone. "Ow." say Tubba. The man turn around. It was a big bag with gloves and a mean face. "WHO IS BLUMPED INTO ME..." and then the man turned around. "Excuse me" say evil bag "why did you do this." "I am very sorry it will n't happen again;" say Tubba. "That is write" say Scully "it will not, because I am gonig to violintly kill you HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" and anti-known bag man started to chase Bubba. "Ah" please stop chasing me" said Tubba. "Oh no!" yell bag "I am running out of stanima! You have won this time blimp idiot" and scully coalapsed on the ground and a amberlance come to pick him up. "Who was that guy" frightened Tubba "I am hoping I will never see him again" but he is probably WILL!!!!!!! Tubba was at he school now. Thunder forked in the sky and made a scary noise. This was to be a bad day, he knew. Before he could even think about how bad his day was to be,, someone called out his name. Tubba ignored and went into school. Part 2 (Jason) (see this is an example of story swapping see do you see it) tubba walks into school and tubba was immediately scared tubba saw there was bad looking tubba saw the tiles were gone sometimes and the wall looced dry wrinkly and old what said stubba this place lookes nothing like it did on the televasion and tubba frowned because this place looked absolutely horible then he looked at the cieling fan and it fell on tubba head ow said tubba and he scratch his head and a bump fall off of his head but just then there was the principal oh no hello little boy say principal are you hear from somewhere else now yes said tubba hahahaha welcome to hell by the way my name is chubba goodbye tubba shivered oh no this palace is scary said tubba bold and then it was lunch now bold Part 3 (Tunako) Tubba decided it would be better to get some of the popular kids table, give yourself a good start society. He looked around. On the same platform, he saw a small blue ninji sitting next to a few boos, blue and yellow. And beside them, this is the worst nightmare of Tubba. Earlier in the day looking at and threatened punching bag. All schools in the region to break the nausea but one school, he won Tubba. Obviously, Tubba a strategic genius, he decided it would not interest the table, or it will be crushed in the chili tomorrow. He looked around multiple tables. He saw a ghost means terrible metal face. Tubba, IQ presence of abnormal age, he knew he would get used to seeing inanimate objects and faces. It seems like a dwarf next to ride the cloud. Tubba do not understand how people riding on clouds, but then I thought of the fact that inanimate objects and surfaces. Tubba third and final table, because the school is incredibly cheap, you do not have enough money for more than 3 tables. Green hooded men is disgusting and horrible faces Tubba one at all. Then he looked at his face, and completely repulsed Tubba, regretted his decision. I decided Tubba, three tables, and to continue its better paper, we did not find any of this bandits Medusa-like sandbags or angry to sit. Tubba back to the negotiating table. Now, some people are able to sit more numbers. Who is that idiot dressed like a clown, and Bo green, blue ... clubba! Tubba decided that this is a most perfect form. When I came to the table Tubba, in his opinion, the document is a terrible joke laugh already offer cloud monster, but was soon near Tubba, and immediately stopped laughing, but he was surprised mouth. Everyone at the table and staring Tubba. Soon, the restaurant was all silent. He could not even hear annoying laugh on the table "cool kid." "Hello!" Tubba began, "My name is Tubba. Do you mind if I sit here?" Nothing happens. Almost everyone has frozen state. From the food industry stab people pay attention, and on the lap. But then he heard a voice. Many voters, in fact. As if to the school all said in unison. "This is the new baby !!!!!!!" Then Tubba subject to constant attacks and brutal! He began to move to the opposite canteen cover, but always wearing convenient tomato! Soon, I walked Tubba, despite the enormous strength and agility. He circled the cafeteria complete with laughter. But then they stopped. Tubba from pity looking at the ground, I saw he saw the most terrible monster. This is the school! Again. "Sorry," freak family, "you hate FOODFIGHT exciting in my coffee?!?" "Uh ...... Y yes, but ......" Tubba stammered for a moment, his voice sounds as you heard someone go way too hard on the whiteboard terrible noise, "but I did not say that! " "You did not mean it, right?" Director Tubba grabbed the hair, "This is the youngest child accidentally mentioned permanent paralysis." Director pull Tubba gallery opened. "Sir, you are in a lot of trouble ......" This is it? This is how he should die? All this may be, what you can see ...... The things I had no business? "I will arrange a meeting with an advisor MY